Einsamkeit
by LuxComp
Summary: Dies ist die Parallelstory zu Sehnsucht von MalfoyRage oder Snapes irre Luna und erzählt alles aus Sicht von Ann Carter, der Muggelkundelehrerin. Sie versucht Draco bei seinen Problemen zu helfen, dabei ist sie selbst einsam...
1. Lebenslauf Professor Ann Carter

Lebenslauf

Name:                         Ann Carter

Geburtstag:                  27.01.1966

Größe:                         ca. 1.75m

Haarfarbe:                   Dunkelblond

Haarschnitt:                  Ihre Haare reichen Ihr knapp bis unter die Schultern. Leicht angestufter 

                                   Pony. Sie trägt ihre Haare meistens spontan und provisorisch 

                                   hochgesteckt. Außerdem fallen ihr immer ein paar Strähnen ins 

Gesicht.  

Augenfarbe:                 Helles Grau mit etwas blau dazwischen

Besondere

Merkmale:                   Wenn sie sich verwandelt bekommt sie spitze Eckzähne sowie spitze   Ohren und Rot glühende Augen. Sie kann zwischen ihre Fingern                        einzelne Sicheln herausfahren (Wie Wolverine von X-Men J).

                                   Außerdem hat sie ein mächtiges paar Drachenflügel, welches sie

                                   je nach Gebrauch hervorzaubern kann. 

Ein kleines Tattoo hinter ihrem rechten Ohr. Eine in sich eingerollte                  Schlange. Davon weiß aber niemand etwas. 

Art:                              Halbdämon, in ihr fließt Dämonen-, Vampir-, und Menschenblut.

Mag:                            Sie freut sich wenn Sie ihre Schüler begeistern kann. Die Atmosphäre 

                                   Auf Hogwarts. Ihre Freunde.

Hasst:                          Den dessen Namen nicht genannt werden darf, da er viele ihrer Freunde 

                                   umbrachte und sie nichts dagegen tun konnte. Der Ungenannte machte 

                                   vor einigen Jahren aus ihrem ehemaligen Lebensgefährten eine 

                                   gefühlslose Marionette.

                                   Außerdem mag Sie keine Flugbesen, da sie mit diesen Dingen 

                                   überhaupt nicht klar kommt.

Charakter-

eigen-

schaften:                      Sie ist ein friedlicher und liebenswerter Mensch, solange man sie nicht 

                                   reizt oder sich falsch über ihre Freunde äußert. Sie würde alles für ihre 

                                   Freunde tun. Manchmal ist sie aber auch sehr tollpatschig. Wenn sie 

                                   Mal wieder in Gedanken verloren ist, dann kommt es durchaus vor dass

                                   sie die Zeit vergisst, stolpert, Dinge kaputt macht oder einfach 

                                   irgendwelche Türrahmen oder Menschen in ihrer Umgebung über den

                                    Haufen rennt. 

Wenn sie mal wieder die Zeit vergessen hat kommt es auch vor das sie 

gerade neu angekommene Schüler schockt in dem sie hektisch und 

voll bepackt aus irgendeinem offenen Fenster springt.

Was die Schüler dabei nicht mitbekommen ist, das sie kurz danach ihre

Flügel ausbreitet und den direkten Weg zu ihren Unterrichtsräumen 

fliegt, da sie sonst viel zu spät kommen würde. Selbst Professor

Dumbledore hat sie schon öfters darauf hingewiesen das sie etwas 

vorsichtiger mit den „Nerven" der jungen Schüler umgehen solle!

Ihr bisheriges Leben:

Im Jahre 1966 fand die alte Zauberin Gwendolin Carter ein Findelkind vor ihrer Tür, welches sie kurzer Hand aufnahm und groß zog. Gwendolin Carter, von da an nur noch Grany genannt, lebte zu dieser Zeit in der Muggelwelt und so lernte Ann Carter sich auch in dieser zurecht zu finden. Sie merkte schon früh, dass sie anders war als ihre Mitschüler in der Grundschule. Aber Sie durfte sich nicht bemerkbar machen, so schwor sie es ihrer Grany. Als Ann 11 Jahre alt wurde, ging sie wie jedes andere magische Kind auf eine Magierschule, nur dass sie auch anders war als die Kinder dort wurde ihr erst dort klar. Es äußerte sich zuerst einmal darin, dass es für sie nirgendwo einen Zauberstab gab, was sich später auch als unnötig herausstellte, denn durch ihr dämonisches Blut konnte sie auch ohne Zauberstab zaubern. Mit der Zeit entwickelten sich immer mehr ihrer Fähigkeiten und da Ann diese Anfangs ganz und gar nicht unter Kontrolle hatte, schmiss man sie nach und nach von jeder Zauberschule, die sie besuchte. 

So kamen sie und ihre Grany viel rum. Als Ann Ihr letztes Schuljahr beginnen sollte hatte ihre Grany den letzten Versuch gestartet und sie in Hogwarts untergebracht. Dort fand sie schnell Freunde im Hause Gryffindor mit denen sie viel Zeit verbrachte. Es handelte sich dabei um Potter, Black, Pettigrew und Lupin. Auch Severus Snape lernte sie kennen.

Kurz vor Ende des Schuljahres erkrankte Ann 's Ziehmutter sehr schwer. Ann brach die Schule ab und zog wieder nach Hause um ihre Grany zu pflegen.

Das alles half aber nichts, nach kurzer Zeit und rapidem Krankheitsverlauf verstarb sie und Ann war wieder ganz allein. Sie überbrückte den letzten Teil des Jahres mit Jobs in der Muggelwelt. Danach holte sie ihren Abschluss auf einer anderen Schule nach und begann zu studieren. Sie setzte es sich in den Kopf Professorin zu werden.

Mit 24 Jahren beendete Sie ihr Studium und bestand ihre Prüfung. Nun war sie Professorin. Sie überlegte sich wo sie sich überall bewerben könnte. Aber ihr viel nur eine Schule ein an der sie fast gar keinen schlechten Eindruck hinterlassen hatte. Hogwarts!

Sie ging also zu Prof. Dumbledore, der sie noch gut in Erinnerung hatte. Außerdem hatte Sie einige seiner Studienkurse belegt, die er zu der Zeit noch gegeben hatte.

Sie wurde von ihm eingestellt. Und noch dazu hatte er mehr Vertrauen in sie als Ann jemals geglaubt hätte. Sie war überaus glücklich, ihr Leben war nun wieder perfekt, denn sie hatte vor kurzer Zeit auch einen Lebensgefährten gefunden. Ein starker, attraktiver, junger Mann namens Quirrel. So begann sie ihr erstes Lehrjahr auf Hogwarts.

Mit der Zeit aber ging auch ihr Glück. Quirrel trennte sich plötzlich von ihr und verschwand ohne jegliches Lebenszeichen. Der dessen Namen nicht genannt werden darf zog durch das Land und viele seiner Diener mit ihm. Eines Abends kam Dumbledore mit einer Aufgabe zu Ihr, die sie nicht abschlagen durfte, schließlich ging es um den Sohn eines alten Freundes und die Zukunft aller. (Im Nachhinein war Ann aber nicht klar was das ganze gebracht haben sollte!) Sie ging zwar für knappe 11 Jahre mit dem jungen Harry Potter in die Muggelwelt zu den Dursleys. Vorher verwandelte Dumbledore sie allerdings in eine ganz gewöhnliche Katze ohne jegliche Zauberkraft, ja nicht mal reden durfte und konnte sie. Ann sollte einfach etwas acht auf Potter geben. Das viel ihr oft schwer, denn der junge Dudley Dursley hatte es sich schon im zarten alter von 2 Jahren zur Aufgabe gemacht sie ständig am Schwanz durch die Wohnung zu ziehen. Von diesen Aktionen hat Ann sogar heute noch ab und zu Phantomschmerzen.

Nach 11 Jahren war es dann aber endlich soweit. Potter ging jetzt selbst nach Hogwarts und Ann wurde wieder zurückverwandelt. Nun war endlich die Zeit gekommen für die Wiederholung ihres ersten Lehrjahres auf Hogwarts. Allerdings musste Sie alles erstmal wieder neu erlernen, denn nach 11 Jahren ohne Zaubern vergisst man einiges. So durfte sie anfangs den anderen Lehrern nur beim Unterrichten zusehen.

Bevor die Zeit ihres eigenen Unterrichts angebrochen war hatte sie aber ein weiteres mal einen herben Verlust zu erleiden. Quirrel war wieder da und er war alles andere aber nicht mehr er selbst! Aber was an dieser Stelle passierte wissen ja alle. Er starb. 

Carter war geschockt aber sie rappelte sich auf und nach dem Sie auch im Zweiten Jahr großen Zauberern wie Prof. Snape, Prof. McGonagall, Prof. Sprout und ja sogar dem ach so tollen Prof. Lockhart über die Schultern blicken durfte, war es so weit. Sie bekam ihre eigene Unterrichtsklasse. 


	2. Muggeltechnik zum Liebhaben

**Einsamkeit:******

Hierzu gibt es eine Parallelstory von Snapes irre Luna und MalfoyRage,  welche man auf der jeweiligen Page bewundern kann! Die Geschichte wird dort aus der jeweiligen Sicht von Severus Snape und Draco Malfoy erzählt.  

Severus Snape: www.snapesirreluna.de

Draco Malfoy: www.silverprinceofslytherin.de     

**Disclaimer:**

Die Personen und Orte sind aus JK Rowlings Feder entsprungen und damit ihr Gedankengut. Ich verdiene keinerlei Geld mit dieser Fanfiction. Die Figur von Professor Ann Carter stammt von LuxComp und ist ein von mir erfundener Originalcharakter der in einem Alternativen Universum von Harry Potter existiert. Hierzu gibt es einen von mir erstellten Lebenslauf mit dem es unter Anderem einfacher ist sich in ihre Rolle zu versetzen. 

**Inhalt:**

Diese Story  handelt von Prof. Ann Carter, die sich auf Hogwarts zwar sehr geborgen aber trotzdem unheimlich Einsam fühlt. Sie verbindet eine starke Freundschaft zu ihrem Kollegen Severus Snape, der ihr allerdings nicht das geben kann was sie eigentlich sucht. Eines Tages kommt der junge Draco Malfoy Hilfe suchend zu ihr und Carter wird klar dass es noch andere Menschen gibt, die viel größere Probleme haben als Sie.   

Muggeltechnik zum Liebhaben 

  
Die letzte Nacht war sehr stürmisch und Ann Carter hatte kaum ein Auge zu bekommen. Zum Glück hatte Sie am nächsten Morgen keinen Unterricht, denn ihre Klasse befand sich auf irgendeinem Ausflug mit Prof. Sprout. Es ging um die Blütezeit einer Pflanze, die Ann aber überhaupt nichts sagte. So gönnte Sie es sich an diesem morgen einfach mal das Frühstück in der großen Halle zu verschlafen. Heute wollte sie ihren freien Tag nutzen um mal wieder einkaufen zu gehen. Normalerweise war sie nicht gerade eine Frau die stundenlang in irgendwelchen Läden stöberte. Aber sie hatte einfach mal wieder Lust Hogwarts für einige Stunden zu verlassen. Einige Tage zuvor hatte sie sich mit ihrem Kollegen und zugleich besten Freund an dieser Schule, Professor Snape, darüber unterhalten. Es mag ungewöhnlich sein das ausgerechnet Snape und Carter Freunde waren, wo Ann doch einen Teil ihrer ehemaligen Schulzeit auf Hogwarts mit James Potter und seinen Freunden verbracht hatte. Außerdem war sie Lehrerin für Muggelkunde, während Snape früher unter dem Namen Voldemorts durch die Lande zog. Dennoch verstanden sie sich, und respektierten den anderen wie er war. Carter liebte es ihren Kollegen immer wieder zu schockieren, sie bezweckte damit ihren rein platonischen Freund etwas aufzulockern. Vor einigen Wochen fragte sie ihn, während sie in zu berichtigende Klaussuren vertieft waren, ob er sie nicht heiraten wolle.  
Carter muss noch heute lachen, wenn sie sich an seinen Gesichtsausdruck zurückerinnerte.  
Er sah ziemlich schockiert aus.  
Snape bat Carter darum sich etwas nach neuen Zauberkesseln für den Unterricht umzusehen, da es sich der Gryffindor Neville Longbottom scheinbar zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte einen nach den anderen zu zerstören. Außerdem sollte sie Severus noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten besorgen. Das tat Sie gern, so hatte sie wenigstens etwas nach dem sie suchen sollte. Ann war in der Muggelwelt groß geworden und weiß nicht allzu viel mit einigen Zaubersachen anzufangen!  
Gegen 9:00 Uhr begann ihr Wecker, ein besonders schönes Stück aus der Muggelwelt, zu klingeln. Ihr Kopf unterm Kissen versteckt macht sie sich mit ihrer linken Hand auf die Suche nach dem was ihr so unerbittlich den Schlaf raubte. Vergebens. So zog sie auch Ihre rechte Hand unter der Bettdecke hervor. Da ihr Schlafraum komplett verdunkelt war konnte Sie ihre eigene Hand vor Augen nicht sehen. Sie blinzelt kurz aber es nützt nichts. Ihre Sinne scheinen noch im Tiefschlaf, denn dieser dumme Wecker ist einfach nicht auszumachen.  
Nach, wie es Ann vorkommt, unglaublich langer Zeit des Höllenlärms wird es ihr endgültig zu bunt. Sie hebt Ihre linke Hand in die Luft, flüstert gequält gähnend ein paar Worte und schnipst dann mit den Fingern. Prompt hat der Wecker aufgehört zu Klingeln. „Na endlich!" Carter lässt ihren langsam klar werdenden Kopf aufs Kissen fallen und beobachtet die Zahlen die im Dunkeln auf dem Wecker zu sehen sind. Plötzlich kriecht ein beißender Geruch in ihre Nase und Ihre Augen öffnen sich erschreckt. Aus dem Wecker kamen plötzlich kleine Funken und er begann heftig zu qualmen. Die junge Frau hüpft ohne umschweife auf und stellt sich auf ihr Bett wo sie wie angewurzelt auf den gerade fackelnden Zeitanzeiger starrt. „Was....äh?!" Noch einige Sekunden schaut sie schockiert diesem Schauspiel zu bis ihr in den Sinn kommt das sie besser schnell etwas tun sollte bevor noch etwas anderes Feuer fängt. So marschiert sie los, allerdings ohne daran zu denken, dass sie sich immer noch auf ihrem Bett befindet. Ihre Augen nur auf das Minifeuer gerichtet und im Dunkel des Raumes macht sie sich nun eilig auf den Weg um den Wecker zu löschen als sie plötzlich ins Leere läuft und einen Meter zu Boden stürzt. „Argh!" ist das Einzigste was man noch kurz vor dem dumpfen Aufprall hört. „GARDENA!"...Und kurz darauf öffnen sich sämtliche Gardinen im Raum und das runde Turmzimmer erscheint in vollem Glanz. Carter, die geknickt am Boden liegt springt sofort wieder auf und läuft zu ihrem Wecker um ihn zu entsorgen. Dazu fährt sie eine ihrer Krallen aus und spiest das Gerät sozusagen damit auf. Sie hebt den noch immer brennenden Wecker vor ihr Gesicht und schaut ihn beleidigt an. „Made in England war auch schon mal besser!"   
  
Ann Carter, eine junge Frau, blonde schulterlange Haare, ein verschmitztes Lächeln. 

Sie ist seit kurzer Zeit fest angestellte Lehrerin auf Hogwarts war aber schon vorher für zwei Jahre hier in der Ausbildung.  
  
Kurze Zeit später, nachdem sie sich von Ihrem Wecker endgültig getrennt hatte, rafft sich Ann auf und geht ins Bad. „Erst mal Zähneputzen!" Die 1,75 m große Frau begutachtet sich dabei verschlafen im Spiegel. Ihre blonden Haare hängen ihr flach bis knapp unter die Schultern. Hier und da steht eine Strähne total vom Rest ab, so dass es aussieht als hätte Sie mit einem Zitteraal geknutscht.  
Nach einer ausgedehnten Duschorgie setzt sie sich an ihren bereits gedeckten Wohnzimmertisch zum Frühstücken. Der Raum ist vollkommen still.   
Carter ist nicht gern allein. Manchmal wünschte sie sich schon in der Muggelwelt zu leben, zu heiraten und Kinder zu haben. Aber das würde wohl nicht mehr geschehen, zumindest nicht in diesem Leben. Gelangweilt lehnt sie sich mit einer Tasse Kaffee in ihrem Sessel zurück und schaut sich von dort aus ihre privaten Gemächer an. Sie sind voll mit Muggeltechnik bepackt. Das war auch der Grund warum Severus sie so ungern besuchte. Vor ihr befand sich eine riesige Bildschirmröhre, daneben ein DVD- und ein VHS- Player. Die dazugehörigen Filme und Musik CDs. Außerdem hatte sie sich vor kurzem eine Dolby Surround Anlage eingebaut. Severus verstand das alles überhaupt nicht. „Dieser Unsinn, wenn ich so hören wolle, stelle ich mich einfach zum Mittagessen in die große Halle und sofort kommt der Lärm aus jeder Richtung!" so blaffte er sie an als er Sie das letzte Mal auf ihrem Zimmer besuchte. Ihr machte das nichts, jedem das seine. Sie würde sich ja auch niemals irgendwelche Toten und sonstige Kadaver in ihre Büroräume stellen. Es wären sowieso zu viele Urnen die sie hier rein stellen müsste nachdem was Voldemort mit ihren Freunden gemacht hat. Sogleich wird ihr klar was für ein Unsinn sie da gerade dachte. Carter setzt sich auf und schaut traurig zu Boden. Sie beginnt leise zu reden als wenn jemand bei ihr wäre „Was wäre nur aus uns geworden wenn Voldemort niemals aufgetaucht wäre?" Ihre läuft eine kleine Träne übers Gesicht die Sie sich aber sogleich wegwischt als Sie ihre Wanduhr entdeckt. Es war schon sehr spät, sie musste sich beeilen um noch rechtzeitig zur Winkelgasse zu kommen ohne dort hetzen zu müssen!


	3. Der Weg in den Himmel kann die Hölle sei...

Der Weg in den Himmel kann die Hölle sein?!    
  
Die Winkelgasse kam Ann an diesem Morgen viel größer vor, obwohl es erst einige Wochen her ist als sie das letzte mal hier war. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass am heutigen Morgen kein einziger Jugendlicher zu sehen war. So schlendert Sie durch die Gassen voller Zauberläden. Es ist wie Weihnachten in der Muggelwelt so kommt es ihr vor. Sie muss aussehen wie ein fasziniertes Kind das gerade etwas Besonderes entdeckt hat. Überall diese wunderschön geschmückten Läden. Das alles erinnert Sie so an ihre Kindheit, die sie in der Muggelwelt verbracht hatte. Ihre Grany nahm Sie immer am Samstag mit in die Stadt zu einem riesigen Markt. Das liegt zwar noch vor ihrer eigenen Schulzeit doch Sie erinnerte sich noch sehr gut daran, wie sie an der Hand dieser alten und weisen Frau durch die Gassen der aufgebauten Stände schlenderten. 

Ann vermisste diese Zeit der Glückseeligkeit. Dieses wunderbare Gefühl hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr verspürt. Und plötzlich macht sich die altbekannte Einsamkeit wieder in ihr breit. Sie beobachtet ganz in Gedanken ein altes Zaubererpaar das an ihr vorbei geht und wünscht sich sehnlichst eine dieser beiden Personen zu sein. Klar, dann hätte sie den größten Teil ihres Lebens schon verbraucht. Aber bei dieser Liebe und Geborgenheit die diese beiden ausstrahlten war ihr der Preis egal. So erwacht sie plötzlich aus ihren Gedanken, als ein paar kleine Kinder an ihr vorbei rennen und sie dabei etwas anrempeln. Der kleine Rempler entschuldigt sich aber noch während er weiterläuft und vor einem Schaufenster mit seinen Freunden halt macht. Heute ist ein sehr frischer Tag. Ann rückt ihren Mantel etwas zurecht, ballt ihre Fäuste vor Kälte in ihren Taschen und folgt den Jungs zum Schaufenster. Hinter den Kleinen macht Sie halt und fragt neugierig "Na, was gibt es denn hier so aufregendes zu sehen?" Einer der Jungs antwortet begeistert "Ein neuer Rennbesen...da drüben...heute erst raus gekommen!" Er schaut Ann mit großen Augen an und blickt dann wieder zurück ins Fenster. Carter folgt seinen blicken und sieht das neue Prachtexemplar von einem Besen. Der Nimbus XP. Eine Sonderedition!  
Sie muss lächeln als sie sich daran erinnert wie sie das letzte Mal auf so einem Fortbewegungsmittel saß. Nach diesem Vorfall, bei dem fast eine der strengsten Lehrerinnen der Schule, auf der sie zu der Zeit ging, umgekommen war, sollte es nie wieder vorkommen, dass Ann Carter einen Besen auch nur anfasste. Sie war nach dem Desaster zwar bei den Schülern beliebt aber Sie musste trotzdem die Schule verlassen. Sie wurde sozusagen gegangen! Das machte ihr zu der Zeit nicht viel aus. Sie wechselte ja eh ununterbrochen die Schulen. Es war nicht einfach für Sie gewesen, als sich ihre Fähigkeiten entwickelten. Oftmals musste sie sich unter den Blicken ihrer Mitschüler schämen, weil irgendwas an ihr unnormaler war, als es sogar in einer Welt voller Monster, Dämonen und Bösen Zauberern sein konnte. Doch an jene Schulzeit denkt Ann nicht gerne, schließlich war es ihre Vergangenheit und die war längst vorbei. Außerdem konnte daran eh nichts mehr geändert werden.  
Carter zieht etwas ihre Schultern an so das ihr der Schal auf ihren Schultern noch mehr das Gesicht verdeckt. Dieser kalte Wind war ihr unangenehm. Er erinnerte sie immer an den Tod, wie er sich ungehindert einschlich und sich rücklings das nimmt was er will ohne auf andere zu achten. Nach einigen Minuten macht sie sich, abgewendet von den immer noch begeisterten Kindern, auf den Weg in das nächste Geschäft für Zauberkessel.   
Eine halbe Stunde später und die Taschen mit Prospekten voll gepackt macht sie sich weiter auf den Weg durch die Winkelgasse. Hier und da kreuzen ein paar warm angezogene Hexen und Zauberer ihren Weg. Sie mochte diese Atmosphäre, bei diesem Anblick wurde ihr warm ums Herz und doch siegte wieder die Einsamkeit. Carter ärgert sich, sie kann nicht einmal in Ruhe einkaufen gehen ohne andauernd diese hämmernden Gedanken in ihrem Schädel zu verspüren.  
Plötzlich, mit dem Blick auf einem Fenster eines Buchladens gerichtet zu haben, bleibt sie stehen. Sie war schon fast an dem Geschäft vorbeigegangen und muss sich erst wieder etwas umdrehen um in Richtung des Entdeckten gehen zu können. Und tatsächlich, sie hatte richtig gesehen. Es wurde ein neues Buch vorgestellt. "Berühmte Zauberer unserer Zeit" Um das Buch, das in der Mitte des Fensters seinen Platz gefunden hatte, hingen Dutzende Bilder von Zauberern. Einige davon kannte sie, andere hätten ihr überall begegnen können und Ann hätte sie trotzdem nicht erkannt. Sie schaut sich die Bilder in Ruhe an. Da ist eines von Dumbledore der es sich mit einem bescheidenen lächeln auf einem Sessel bequem gemacht hatte und eines von Gilderoy Lockhart, das aussah wie eine seiner alten Autogrammkarten. Sie dachte mit einem Grinsen zurück an die Zeit, die Lockhart auf Hogwarts Professor war. Sie hielt sein Schicksal für berechtigt doch zugleich tat er ihr leid. Wie konnte jemand nur so tief sinken das er sich mit den Abenteuern und Erlebnissen anderer Zauberer schmückte.  
Als hätte Ann es fast geahnt, hing dort auch ein Bild von dem Lieblingsjungen aller Schwiegermütter, Harry Potter! 

Ann hatte ganz und gar nichts gegen Harry, schließlich hatte sie ja auch viele Jahre mit ihm in der Muggelwelt verbracht. Er war ein ausgezeichneter Schüler und mal abgesehen davon das Harry vor einigen Jahren ihren Ex- Freund umgebracht hatte war er ihr auch sehr sympathisch. Sie begutachtete das Foto sehr genau, denn es erinnerte sie an seinen Vater James Potter. Harry und James sahen sich unheimlich ähnlich. Jedes mal wenn Carter Harry sah musste sie unweigerlich an seinen Vater denken. Carter fand James manchmal unausstehlich, aber sie hatte trotzdem viel Spaß mit ihm, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin und sogar dem Verräter Peter gehabt. Als Ann ein Vierteljahr als Schülerin auf Hogwarts verbrachte, teilte sie den größten Teil ihrer Freizeit mit der kleinen Gruppe um Potter Senior. Ann war froh dass Harry den Charakter seines Vaters nicht komplett geerbt hatte. Sie erinnert sich mit Hass daran zurück was James und Sirius oft aus reiner Langeweile mit ihrem Mitschüler Severus Snape angestellt hatten. Wenn Ann sie nicht vorher aufhalten oder ablenken konnte, verkroch sie sich immer zu Remus und hielt sich aus der Sache raus. Ann war klar dass Harry niemals einen Mitschüler aus reiner Langeweile quälen würde. Aber eines störte Carter trotz alle dem an diesem Jungen. Es war sein Lachen.  
In der Muggelwelt hätte er damit jeder alten Frau hervorragend ein unbrauchbares Auto an die Backe labern können und, so war sich Ann ebenfalls sicher, auch in dieser Welt könnte er wahrscheinlich jeden Quatsch an Leute verkaufen, die so etwas als allerletztes gebrauchten. Sie kannte niemanden der ein so strahlendes Verkäuferlächeln besaß wie Harry,...na ja mal abgesehen von Gilderoy Lockhart! So war Harry Potter, allseits beliebt und bewundert, mal abgesehen vom Hause Slytherin. Aber das konnte Ann keinem Verübeln. Slytherin hatte mindestens genauso gute Schüler wie Potter. Ihre Gedanken beruhten dabei auf den jungen Draco Malfoy. Er war, wie sie fand, ebenfalls ein hervorragender Schüler. Im Gegensatz zu Potter hatte Draco aber nicht durch die Vertreibung Voldemorts Berühmtheit im ganzen Land erworben. "Draco" kommt es ihr leise hervor. Carter war in letzter Zeit aufgefallen, dass er im Unterricht immer sehr abwesend schien. Er war blasser als sonst und er sah immer sehr müde aus. Einmal hatte sie ihn darauf angesprochen, aber er hatte keine Zeit da er zum Unterricht für Verwandlungen musste.   
Draco war ein sehr zufriedenstellender Schüler und sein Wohl lag Carter sehr am Herzen, denn schließlich war Draco nicht so einer, der eine Narbe vorweisen konnte die alle in seiner Umgebung begeisterte. Seine Narben, so kam es Ann manchmal vor, lagen in seinem Inneren, in seinem Herz und seiner Seele. Nur leider hatte Ann noch nie die Zeit gefunden richtig mit ihm darüber zu reden. Mit dem Gedanken, dass sie sich unbedingt mal mit Severus über den einzigen Sohn der Malfoys unterhalten sollte ging sie weiter.  
Sie verbrachte noch einige Stunden damit durch die Straßen der Winkelgasse zu schlendern und sich in den verschiedensten Läden Dinge anzusehen die ihr noch nie unter die Augen gekommen waren. Sie kam sich ab und zu etwas dümmlich vor wenn sie sich gerade ein für sie völlig sinnloses Gerät anschaute, plötzlich ein Verkäufer hinter Ihr auftauchte und sie fragte was sie den von dem z.B. allerneustem Brachnedomaten hielt, auf den sie gerade so aufgeregt starrte. Sie drückte sich dann vor einer Antwort in dem sie kurzerhand auf ihre Uhr schaute und eilig zur Tür rauschte während sie dem Verkäufer "Hervorragend, aber leider muss ich weiter!" zurief.  
Als Ann das letzte Mal bei einer solchen Aktion auf ihre Armbanduhr schaute fiel ihr auf, dass sie wirklich nicht mehr viel Zeit hatte. Sie eilt hastig auf eines der Geschäfte zu über dem in großen Buchstaben "Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze" geschrieben steht. Erstens wollte sie mal wieder zwei ihrer ehemaligen Schüler besuchen und zweitens fand sie es immer wieder toll was sich die beiden Neues ausgedacht hatten. Carter hat ihnen öfters mal ein paar Tipps für Gegengifte und Ähnliches gegeben. Aber was diese Jungs daraus machten faszinierte sie. So verbrachte Ann ein halbe Stunde im Laden von Fred und George, um sich danach mit einer weiteren voll gepackten Tasche auf den Weg in Richtung Kings Cross zu machen. Damit Ann den einzigen Zug, der nicht dazu gedacht war Schüler am Anfang bzw. am Ende eines Schuljahres zu kutschieren, nicht verpasste. Gerade rechtzeitig auf dem Gleis  9 3/4 angekommen, stand dort auch schon der Hogsmeadexpress, der nicht annähernd so schön und gewaltig wie der Hogwartsexpress aussah. Aber da Ann keine andere Möglichkeit hatte auf unauffälligerem Wege zurück zur Schule zu kommen war sie froh über diese alte Lock die fast doppelt so schnell fuhr wie der Schülerzug. Der Hogsmeadexpress sah zwar sehr alt aus, aber da er um einiges kleiner war und für Zauberer und Hexen zur Verfügung stand, die nicht soviel Zeit hatten, wurde er wohl mit einem Schnelligkeitszauber belegt.  
So dass Ann innerhalb kürzester Zeit wieder in Hogsmead war und sich von dort aus per Kutsche wieder in Richtung Hogwarts aufmachte.


	4. Unglückliche Liebe?

Unglückliche Liebe?

Ann wollte Severus die Sachen die Sie ihm besorgt hatte schnell zukommen lassen und machte sich deshalb eine halbe Stunde nach ihrer Ankunft auf den Weg zu seinem Büro.

Sie betrat den Gang, der zu Snape' s Büro führt. Doch bevor Sie an dessen Tür klopfen konnte, kam Severus hastig heraus gelaufen und rannte Ann dabei fast um.

Carter schaute ihn in dem Moment genauso irritiert an wie er sie. Severus beginnt ohne irgendein Ansatz an zu reden „Tut mit leid, Ann. Hab es eilig. Du weißt doch, dass Draco im Moment schlecht drauf ist, ich glaube ich habe den Grund gefunden. Er ist wie es aussieht unglücklich verliebt!" Severus redet ohne Unterbrechung, Ann weiß das sie momentan keine Chance hat dazwischen zu gehen, deshalb lauscht sie gespannt seinen Worten. „Ich versuche noch mal mit ihm zu reden. Aber könntest du auch noch mal mit ihm reden? Du weißt ja meistens klappt das reden mit jüngeren Menschen besser." 

Ann muss grinsen, so viel jünger als Severus war Sie gar nicht. Severus machte sich wahrscheinlich zu oft zu viele Sorgen. Sie hat ihm schon oft gesagt dass er sich viel älter macht, wenn er immer so böse guckt. Aber ihr war klar, dass es Severus ernst war. Draco war ein guter Schüler. Carter wusste das Severus viel an ihm liegt schon allein weil Draco das Stärkste war, dass Slytherin zu bieten hatte. 

„Klar mach ich das Severus! Aber wieso bist du dir so sicher das er unglücklich verliebt ist?" fragt Ann vorsichtig. Wie kam ihr Kollege nur auf so etwas? Ann hat Severus noch nie zu vor so ernst von 'Verliebt sein' sprechen gehört. Er ärgerte sich doch sonst immer, dass der ganze Quatsch nur vom Lernen ablenkt. „Nun ja" Severus begann langsam „Er hat seinen Gedichtband fallen lassen und da stand eindeutig das er sich unglücklich verliebt hat." Ann sieht den Zaubertrankmeister mit Entsetzen an „Du bist in die Privatsphäre von Draco eingedrungen?" Anfangs war Sie wirklich schockiert aber sehr schnell siegte die Neugier in ihr. Ann war schon lange aufgefallen, dass es Draco nicht gut ging, deshalb wollte auch sie ihm helfen. Sie setzt ein sehr interessiertes Gesicht auf und geht einen Schritt auf Severus zu. „Aber wichtiger ist. Was steht drin?" 

Aus irgendeinem Grund hegte sie die Vermutung das Severus ihr nicht entsprechend antworten würde und so war es dann auch. „Das soll er dir selbst sagen, ich habe es nur versehentlich gelesen, es war aufgeschlagen hingefallen. Und das war schon schlimm genug." Carter zog eine Augenbraue hoch, ihr war das ganze etwas suspekt, wie kann man etwas aus Versehen lesen? Sie konnte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende bringen, da fuhr Severus schon fort „So ich muss Draco aus dem Unterricht holen, will ihm helfen. Ich muss wissen was genau los ist. Du sagst nicht ein Wort von dem Gedicht, Ok! Ich will nicht, dass er das Vertrauen auch in mich verliert!" Ann konnte ihm nur noch zustimmend zunicken da war er auch schon wieder verschwunden. Sie schaute ihm kurz nach, da fiel ihr ein warum sie eigentlich hier war. Ann überlegt kurz, aber dann entscheidet sie sich dazu doch in sein Büro zu gehen um Severus seine Sachen auf den Tisch zu legen. Gedacht getan, sagt sie die geheimen Worte die jene Tür zu Snape' s Büro öffneten und trat ein in das dunkle und doch unheimlich faszinierende Büro von Severus Snape. 

Anfangs war es ihr mulmig hier unten im Keller, aber sie gewöhnte sich sehr schnell daran. Aber an und für sich hielt Carter sich hier unten genauso ungern auf wie Severus in ihrem Büro, welches sich ziemlich weit oben in Hogwarts befand. Daraus lässt sich auch schließen warum Severus und Ann die meisten ihrer Unterhaltungen im Lehrerzimmer, in einem der Klassenräume oder bei ihrer Nachtwache führten.

Geradewegs begibt sie sich in Richtung seines Schreibtisches und leert dort ihre Taschen. Plötzlich entdeckt sie ein kleines unscheinbares Heft. War es etwa...? Ihre Neugierde lies Ann nicht ruhen. Sie konnte Draco nur helfen wenn sie ihn genau kannte und das konnte sie nur in dem Sie seine Gedanken lass. Draco' s Gedanken in Gedichtform. Carter schaute sich kurz um. Hier unten kam sie sich grundsätzlich beobachtet vor, bei all diesen seltsamen Geschöpfen die einen aus ihren Einmachgläsern anstarrten. Aber dennoch nahm sie das Heft und begann zu lesen.

Longing

If only I could touch your beautiful face and your lips

If only I could stroke your smooth skin with my fingertips

If only I could run my hand through that silky black hair

If only I could kiss those sensual lips breathing the same air

If only I could feel your body as close as possible to mine

If only I could make your piercing eyes more warm and shine

If only I could reach your soul to make you feel my true love

If only I could catch for you one of the glittering stars above

If only those slender pale fingers would stroke my skin giving me a gentle touch

If only there would be one single chance that you love me back, is it too much?

But since when do you believe in fairy tales or miracles which come true?

In reality cold loneliness is hugging you and nothing turns that blackness blue.

Sie liest es sich ein weiteres Mal durch. Mit angestrengtem Blick schaut sie sich in dem Raum um, als wenn sie die richtigen Gedanken sucht, um es zu verstehen. In diesem Moment versucht sie sich tatsächlich alle Personen vor ihrem inneren Auge aufzuzählen, auf die das gerade gelesene Profil passen könnte. Aber da ist keine Schülerin die....? Und plötzlich kommt ihr ein gar fremdlicher Gedanke. Könnte es wirklich stimmen? Dass es sich wirklich um diese Person handelte an die Carter gerade sehr intensiv denken musste. Nein, das ist Unsinn! Sie legt das Heft mit schüttelndem Kopf wieder an seinen Platz zurück. Aber mit einem leichten Lächeln auf ihren Lippen schaut sie noch eine Weile überlegend zu einem der gar grässlichen Kreaturen in einem der Gläser. 

Plötzlich wird sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen als es an der Tür klopft und sich diese auch prompt öffnet. Argus Filch tritt herein und schaut sie ungläubig an. „Ich wollte eigentlich zu Professor Snape!" Er schmatzt laut und schaut sich im Raum um „Ist er nicht hier?" Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln geht Ann wieder um den Tisch herum und einige Schritte auf Filch zu. „Nein tut mir leid er ist gerade vor einer Minute gegangen. Aber kann ich ihnen vielleicht helfen?" Filch schaut Carter mit seinem typisch misstrauischen Blick an und fängt langsam an zu sprechen „Nun ja, ich weiß nicht ob sie dazu schon in der Lage sind?" „Was soll das denn heißen?" Unterbricht sie ihn etwas erzürnt „Ich bin durchaus in der Lage zu.....,Ähm ja.... Sagen sie mir doch erst mal worum es geht!" „Einige Schüler haben im zweiten Stockwerk einen nicht allzu schönen Sumpf produziert, und ich wollte Professor Snape bitten mir etwas zusammen zu brauen mit dem ich denn ganzen Schlamassel schnellstens wieder beseitigen kann!" Er schaut sich immer wieder im Raum um, als ob er tatsächlich glaubte, dass sich Severus hier irgendwo vor ihm versteckte.

„Ich denke das sollte kein Problem sein!" Ann geht ein paar weitere Schritte auf ihn zu um ihn quasi zu zwingen Sie anzusehen. „Bringen sie mich zu der Stelle und ich werde das ganze beheben." „Ich weiß nicht ob,...." „Mister Filch ich weiß nicht woran es liegt das sie mir nicht vertrauen? Aber sie sollten durchaus wissen das Professor Dumbledore mich hier nicht eingestellt hätte wenn ich nicht einmal so einen Sumpf hätte wegzaubern können!" Mit ernstem Blick geht sie weitere Schritte auf ihn zu so dass er unweigerlich zurücktreten muss und Carter ihm aus dem Büro drängt. Kaum hat Sie die Tür von außen zugemacht fängt Filch schon wieder an „Vielleicht sollte ich besser auf Prof..." „Mister Filch, Sie werden mich jetzt auf der Stelle dort hinbringen damit ich ihnen beweisen kann dass ich durchaus den Fähigkeiten der Zauberei bemächtigt bin!" 


	5. Unglückliche Liebe Part 2

Unglückliche Liebe, Part Two

Eine gute halbe Stunde, und einen endloslangen Flur von ekelerregendem Schleim entfernen, später macht sich Carter auf den Weg in ihre Privaträume. Bevor Sie wieder zu ihrem Kollegen Snape geht war es unbedingt nötig zu duschen. Sie wollte ja nicht unbedingt genauso stinken wie diese komischen Viecher in den Einmachgläsern aus Snape´s Büro. Mit ernstem Gesicht biegt Sie in den Flur ein der zu ihren Räumen führt. Ihre Räume befinden sich ziemlich weit oben im Schloss und es ist kein kurzweiliger weg aus dem Kerker bis hierher. Der Flur ist an der rechten Seite nur mit einem Geländer geschützt dessen Wand einige Meter in die Tiefe führt. Dieses Geländer ist ein reines Steingeländer und durch keine Fenster geschützt. Es ist also nicht besonders behaglich, wenn jemand Carter im Winter besucht und keinen Mantel dabei hat, denn es kann durchaus vorkommen das der Wind an dieser Stelle besonders weht. 

Ann hatte sich dieses Zimmer ausgesucht, da sie direkt von ihrer Eingangstür nur ein paar Schritte tun musste und von dort aus in ihrer üblichen Eile direkt zu den Klassenzimmern fliegen konnte ohne irgendwelche lästigen Fenster offen stehen zu lassen. Heute war auch wieder einer dieser windigen Tage, so dass Ann sich ihren Mantel schützend übers Gesicht ziehen muss, um nicht die volle Breitseite abzubekommen. An ihrer Tür angekommen murmelt sie ein paar Wörter so das sich diese sofort öffnet. Carter schließt die Tür mit einem Seufzen, schmeißt ihren Mantel lässig auf einen Stuhl von dem er aber direkt zu Boden rutscht. Carter, die schon einige Schritte weitergegangen war, stoppt abrupt und dreht sich um. Mit genervtem Blick schaut sie zu dem Mantel, sie geht zurück und legt in wieder auf den Stuhl. Sie nimmt etwas Abstand und schaut böse auf den Mantel als ob dieser auf sie hörte und jetzt nicht mehr runter rutschen würde. 

Sie seufzt ein weiteres mal und starrt im Raum umher. Alles ist dunkel, alles ist ruhig nur der Regen prasselt wieder einmal gegen die Scheiben. Dieses graue Wetter lässt den Raum in eben dem selben Farbton erscheinen und es wirkt trostloser als je zuvor. Sie löst sich aus ihrer Starre und geht ins Bad um zu duschen. 

Sie schlendert zur Dusche und dreht den Wasserhahn auf. Das Wasser ist eiskalt und sie zieht erschrocken ihre Hand zurück. Dann zieht sie den Vorhang von außen zu, dreht sich zum Spiegel und schaut sich selbst mit nachdenklichem Ausdruck an. Aber sie lässt es selbst nicht zu das irgendwelche Gedanken in ihr hochkommen. Sie wollte sich mal für eine Weile nicht über irgendetwas den Kopf zerbrechen und so wendet sie sich von ihrem Spiegelbild ab und beginnt die obersten Knöpfe ihrer Bluse aufzumachen. Nachdem sie sich, komplett ausgezogen, unter den Wasserstrahl gestellt hat sprudeln aber plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung wieder diese Gedanken in ihr hervor. Was sollte sie nur mit dem Gedicht anfangen das der junge Malfoy da geschrieben hatte. Diese Worte, sie hätten aus ihren eigenen Gedanken stammen können. War dieser Junge ihr wirklich so ähnlich. Sie hatte das Gefühl sie könne sein Leid verstehen. Aber litt dieser Junge überhaupt? Es war ja nichts aus ihm herauszubekommen. Draco Malfoy war scheinbar genauso hart wie sein Vater Lucius. 

Doch das wollte Carter nicht glauben. Draco war noch nicht an die kalte Gefühlswelt verloren. Ann hatte noch größte Hoffnung in ihn was das anging. 

Als Sie der Meinung war diesen abartigen Geruch wieder abbekommen zu haben, zieht sie sich eine neue Hose und ein typisches Muggelshirt an. Darüber natürlich etwas im Magischen Stil, wobei es für sie eher so aussah wie der Mantel den Neo aus dem Film Matrix immer trug nur mit etwas blauem Schimmer darin. Aber bei Gott, Sie liebt diese Klamotten! Sie waren lange nicht so langweilig wie die aus der Muggelwelt. 1:0 für die magische Welt denkt sie sich spaßeshalber, als sie sich noch einmal im Spiegel begutachtet und ihre Haare mit einer Haarspange an ihrem Hinterkopf provisorisch hoch steckt. Unweigerlich fallen dabei einige der Strähnen wieder heraus und hängen ihr ins Gesicht. Neu angezogen macht sich auf den direkten Weg zum Kerker, schließlich sollte Snape mittlerweile mit Draco geredet haben und wenn Draco noch da war wäre es auch nicht so schlimm gewesen. 

Mit ernstem Blick bewegt sie sich eilig in Richtung „Keller von Hogwarts". Hier und da begegnet sie ein paar Schülern. Die meisten grüßen sie kurz mit einem freundlichen „Guten Tag Prof. Carter!" oder „Wie geht es ihnen den Heute so?!"

Carter setzt jedes Mal für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ihr Lächeln auf und grüßt noch im Vorbeigehen zurück. „Guten Tag Mister Finnigan!" und „Prächtig Miss Parvati, danke der Nachfrage!". Ihr war im Moment alles andere zumute als jedem Schüler ein Lächeln zu schenken, deshalb setzte sie auch jedes Mal sofort wieder ein ernstes Gesicht auf, so dass die meisten Schüler auch nicht weiter darauf eingingen oder eingehen wollten.

Wieder befindet sie sich in dem Gang der zu Snape' s Büro führt und gerade als sie um die Ecke biegt um die Stufen zum Keller hinab zu laufen wird sie beim Einbiegen angerempelt. Dieses mal handelte es sich dabei allerdings nicht um Severus sondern um Draco. Carter änderte ihren gerade noch allzu gestressten Gesichtsausdruck in ihren üblichen „Alles ist toll!" – Gesichtsausdruck. Als sie bemerkt, dass Draco die Anstalten macht, einfach an ihr vorbeizurauschen, hält sie ihn an seinem Arm zurück und kann die Sorgen erfüllte Stimme nicht bändigen. Auch ihren sonst so aufbauenden Gesichtsausdruck kann sie nicht halten. Sie zieht eine Augenbraue hoch und schaut ihn fragend an. „Was ist los, Mister Malfoy? Sie sehen gar nicht gesund aus und falls es etwas gibt, dass sie bedrückt..." 

Oh nein, sie hatte es schon wieder getan. Carter konnte sich einfach nicht zurück halten. Sie wollte Draco doch einfach nur wie nebenbei fragen was los sei und was macht sie? Sie drängt ihm ihre Hilfe auf. Wieso musste Sie in solchen Momenten immer nur so hoffnungslos versagen? Es hatte keinen Sinn darüber nachzudenken. Sie sieht Draco bereits an wie genervt er ist. Carter will gar nicht wissen wie oft er an diesem Tag wohl schon nach seinem Wohlbefinden gefragt wurde. Dieses Lächeln, dass er dann immer aufsetzt, es sticht ihr tief in die Magengrube, denn Carter weiß, dass ihre Frage so was von unnötig gewesen ist. „Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung. Ich habe nur ein wenig Stress wegen der kommenden Prüfungen und mein Magen rebelliert ein wenig. Das ist alles und ich werde mich die nächsten Tage einfach mal etwas schonen, dann geht's mir schon bald wieder optimal."

Carter nickt ihm zu und ihr Gesicht hellt sich wieder auf. Sie schaut ihm mit vertrauenswürdigem Blick in die Augen und lächelt leicht. „Sie wissen ja wo Sie mich finden können, wenn Ihnen etwas auf dem Herzen liegt. In Ihrem Alter hat mir immer der ach so berühmte Liebeskummer zu schaffen gemacht, der wohl jeden mal erwischt." Oh nein, dass war zu direkt. Zu spät denkt sich Carter. Sie versucht ihr Lächeln bei zu behalten. Sie ist schließlich eine Bezugsperson und wollte ganz und gar nicht lächerlich erscheinen. Sie meinte das was sie da gerade von sich gegeben hatte ernst, aber an ihrer Formulierung hatte sie noch zu arbeiten.

„Oh nein. Das ist kein Liebeskummer. Ich werd mich doch nicht lächerlich machen. Wer glaubt schon an Liebe..."

Im ersten Moment versetzen Carter seine Worte wieder einen kräftigen Hieb in die Magengegend. Im Grunde genommen hatte dieser junge Mann vor ihr ja recht. Sie selbst hatte niemals besonders viel Glück in der Liebe. Ob sie daran glaubte, wusste sie manchmal selbst nicht mehr. Aber sie gab dennoch nicht auf. Sie wollte nicht das Draco so einen Unsinn daher redet. Es gibt Liebe,....man muss sie nur finden und nicht wieder loslassen.

Carter schaut ungewohnt missbilligend zu Draco. „Sie reagieren wie ein typischer Macho, Mister Malfoy. Aber so sind junge Männer in ihrem Alter nun mal..." Draco lässt Carter nicht einmal ausreden und macht sich bereits wieder auf den Weg. Ann spürt etwas Wut in sich aufsteigen aber diese verdrängt sie schon wieder als Draco eine Entschuldigung murmelt und wieder zum Unterricht geht. Carter schaut ihm stirnrunzelnd nach aber bleibt trotzdem wie angewurzelt stehen, als Draco bereits um die Ecke gebogen ist. Dann macht Sie sich stürmisch daran die Treppen Richtung Kerker zu überwinden, als sie plötzlich ihr etwas scheinbar Wichtiges hört. Es ist zwar nur sehr leise zu vernehmen, aber da Ann auch dämonisches Blut besitzt hat sie ein unheimlich gutes Gehör. Sie schleicht wieder in Richtung aufwärts der Treppen und biegt in den Gang ein, in dem Sie kurz zuvor noch mit Draco geredet hatte. Es ist eindeutig Draco' s Stimme zu vernehmen. Aber da ist noch eine.

Die Stimme von Luna Lovegood war es, ganz eindeutig. Carter kannte Luna aus ihrem Unterricht. Miss Lovegood war immer sehr interessiert an Muggelkunde und zeigte sehr oft auf, wobei 90% ihrer Antworten ziemlich seltsam waren und eindeutig falsch. Es war schwer sie zu benoten, ganz klar. Luna hatte eindeutig den Willen zu lernen, allerdings nur das, was ihr auch gefiel.

Sie hört dass Luna mit Draco über sein trauriges Herz redet. Sie hat offensichtlich Mitleid mit ihm. Carter machte sich Sorgen. Was würde Draco wohl Luna entgegenwerfen, oder war es tatsächlich an der Zeit das Draco seine bröckelnde Fassade der Hartherzigkeit aufgab? 

Gespannt lauscht Ann weiter ohne auf ihre Umgebung zu achten. ......

Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue schaut Carter gespannt zu Boden.... Hatte Luna gerade tatsächlich von einer Erkältung geredet oder machte Ann' s Gehör momentan Urlaub. Dieses Mädchen schafft es mich mit wenigen Worten total zu verwirren!

„...,wenn du überhaupt redest, Draco Malfoy." Das waren die letzten Worte, die Carter vernahm. Das Gespräch war zu Ende doch noch immer schaute Ann nachdenklich mit ihrem Rücken an eine Wand gelehnt zu Boden.

Auf einmal und ohne Vorwarnung steht eine Person, die Carter nicht näher kommen gehört hatte, neben ihr und schaut Sie mit ungläubigem und doch trägem Blick an. „Haben Sie etwa gelauscht Prof. Carter?" Carter zuckt im ersten Moment zusammen, stellt sich erschrocken wieder gerade hin und schaut mit fragwürdigem Blick zu Luna Lovegood, die es tatsächlich geschafft hatte sich in Carters Nähe zu begeben ohne das Ann sie wahrgenommen hatte.

Mit ernster Stimme und einem leichten Lächeln sagt Ann langsam„Was glauben Sie denn Miss Lovegood? Sie denken wohl ich habe nichts Besseres zu tun als irgendwelchen Leuten nach zu schleichen und sie auszuspionieren!" Im selben Augenblick lehnt sich Carter, bemüht unauffällig, etwas zur Seite und schaut um die Ecke. Sie wollte die Bestätigung, dass Draco nicht dort stand und mitbekommen hat das Sie alles gehört hatte. Mit erleichterter Miene schaut sie wieder zu Luna. „So Miss Lovegood, aber jetzt sagen sie mir mal was Sie hier machen. Sollten sie nicht im Unterricht sein?"

Mit einem seltsamen Lächeln antwortet Luna „Ich war gerade auf dem Weg dort hin!" Und als Luna weitergeht murmelte sie noch leise irgendwelche Sachen vor sich hin.

Ann schaut sich noch einmal um und rennt dann mit ungehörigem Tempo in Richtung Kerker. Wäre Sie eine Schülerin gewesen hätte Mister Filch sie garantiert aufgehalten, als sie ohne einen Ton zu sagen an ihm vorbeieilt und erst kurz vor Snape' s Büro stehen bleibt um ihren Atem wieder zu beruhigen. Severus sollte nicht bemerken das Sie sich solche Gedanken um Draco machte, dass sie es nicht mal abwarten konnte zu hören was Draco Severus wohl erzählt hatte. Ann klopfte und trat, nachdem Sie dieses in typisch gedämpftem Ton gesagte „Herein" hörte, ein. Als sie die Tür wieder geschlossen hat dreht Carter sich zu ihrem Kollegen und schaut ihn lächelnd an. Er saß in seiner üblichen Position am Schreibtisch und schien irgendwelche Arbeiten zu korrigieren. Fast schlendernd bewegt sie sich auf ihn zu und bleibt direkt vor dem Schreibtisch stehen. 

Severus, der gebeugt über den Schreibarbeiten hockt, schaut zu ihr auf. Carter verschränkt ihre Arme und schaut ihm immer noch lächelnd in die Augen. „Und hast du die Sachen gefunden die ich dir mitgebracht habe?" Severus lehnt sich etwas zurück, wühlt etwas in seinen Unterlagen herum und zieht die von Ann mitgebrachten Prospekte hervor. „Ja ich hab sie gefunden. Leider habe ich den größten Teil davon bereits. Aber danke dass du dich erkundigt hast." Carter sah ihm an, dass er sich Sorgen machte, auch wenn Severus durchaus bemächtigt war diese Tatsache zu vertuschen. Dafür kannte Ann ihn zu lange. Eine Person die Severus Snape gerade erst kennen lernte würde niemals merken, dass er sich über etwas Sorgen machte. Ann wünschte sich ihm seine Sorgen abnehmen zu können. Sie startet einen zweiten Versuch ihn etwas glücklicher zu machen obwohl sie doch eigentlich gekommen war um über Draco zu reden. „Hast du denn auch schon in die Päckchen geschaut?" Severus schaute sie mit fragendem Blick an. „Welche Päckchen?" Carter lehnt sich, mit dem Rücken zu ihm, an den Schreibtisch und zeigt lässig mit der rechten Hand auf zwei kleine Päckchen, die ebenfalls auf seinem Tisch standen. „Oh, die habe ich noch gar nicht gesehen. Was ist da drin?" Severus greift nach einem der Beiden und schaut Ann fragend an. Ann, die ihre Arme wieder gekreuzt hat und immer noch am Tisch gelehnt steht murmelt „Schau doch einfach rein!" Sie würde zwar gern sein Gesicht sehen wenn er das Päckchen aufmacht, aber sogleich wusste sie nicht wirklich wie er reagieren würde deshalb lauschte Sie gespannt.

Nachdem Severus den Deckel entfernt hat holt er ein Paar Kräuter hervor. „Wenn ich mich nicht irre ist das Weißdorn?!" „Ja da hast du recht Severus und noch ein paar andere Heilkräuter! Die sind ganz frisch gepflückt!" Severus schaut sich die Kräuter etwas genauer an. „Das sind alles Heilkräuter,.....die kann man in der Winkelgasse normalerweise nicht kaufen. Die werden eingeflogen!" Ann schaut etwas errötet zu Boden. Sie hofft das Severus nicht ihr Gesicht sieht. „Die habe ich ja auch nicht gekauft,.....die hab ich selbst gepflückt!" Carter kann diese Nachfragerei von Severus manchmal absolut nicht gebrauchen, genauso wie in diesem Fall. „Ann, du weißt das ich die wahrscheinlich gar nicht benutzen kann, wenn du sie einfach gepflückt hast!" Mit etwas genervtem Gesichtsausdruck dreht sie sich wieder ihrem Kollegen zu und beginnt in ernstem Tonfall zu reden. „Severus ich weiß durchaus, dass diese Heilkräuter nur wirken wenn sie zu bestimmten Zeiten gepflückt werden,....." Sie dreht sich wieder um, lehnt sich an den Tisch und fügt murmelnd hinzu, „Und dass man dabei nackt sein muss!" Severus lehnt sich mit ungläubigem Blick in seinem Stuhl zurück und ein leichtes Lächeln umspielt tatsächlich seine Lippen. Carters Gesicht brannte. Sie hatte das Gefühl das ihr Schädel gleich verglüht. Das war ihr so unheimlich peinlich. „Ich hoffe du kannst sie wenigstens gebrauchen?!" 

„Ja ja, in der Tat die werden mir nützlich sein." Sagt Severus in ruhigem Ton. Ann kann in ihren Augenwinkeln sehen wie er aufsteht und die Kräuter in ein Regal legt, zu einem Haufen anderer Kräuter verschiedenster Arten. Er begibt sich danach auf direktem Weg wieder auf seinen Stuhl zu und nimmt wieder Platz. Carter hört nur wie er das zweite Päckchen in die Hand nimmt und beginnt die Verpackung zu öffnen. In Carter strömt eine herzzerreisende Hitze hervor. Wieso hatte sie solche grauenvollen Gefühle, sie schenkte doch nur einem alten Freund etwas. Sie drehte sich wieder um und sah wie Severus eine Kette mit einem Amulett aus der Dose herauszog. „Glückshand..." sagte Ann leise. Und wie aus einem Lehrbuch zitierte Severus darauf „...Magisches Amulett, das seit dem Mittelalter bekannt ist. Es wehrt Unheil ab und verleiht dem Träger in gefährlichen Situationen Macht und Kraft!" Er schaut mit ernster Miene von dem Amulett zu Carter. „Und was soll ich damit?" „Nun ja,..." beginnt Carter etwas verunsichert „...vielleicht kommst du ja irgendwann in eine Situation in der ..." 

Severus unterbricht sie schroff. „Ich denke es gibt im Moment wichtigeres! Zum Beispiel Draco!" Dieser plötzliche Themenwechsel brachte Carter etwas ins Straucheln. Sie wollte Severus doch nur etwas von seinen Sorgen befreien und er holte sie so schmerzlich wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. Eigentlich war sie es von ihm gewohnt, aber sie hatte das Gefühl das es ihr in letzter Zeit immer mehr zusetzte wenn er so schroff mit ihr sprach. Sie tat ihren Schmerz aber ab indem sie ein ernstes Gesicht aufsetzte und im Innersten hoffte, dass er ihr Leid nicht mitbekam. Sie starrte noch immer auf das Amulett das Severus achtlos auf seinem Schreibtisch liegen ließ, als er aufgestanden war, sich an ein Regal stellte und nachdenklich in eines der Einmachgläser schaute. „Du hast recht, Draco ist wichtiger!" 

Ann drehte sich zu Severus und spricht mit ernster Stimme weiter. „Was ist bei eurem Gespräch rausgekommen?" Severus, der nun abgewandt von Carter stand, lehnte sich mit ausgestreckten Arm an das Regal und ließ seine Blicke nicht von dem Geschöpf in dem Glas ab. „Er, ..er spricht einfach nicht mit mir!" Carter schien es als koste es Snape eine unglaubliche Überwindung mit ihr darüber zu sprechen. „Ich kenne ihn schon so lange und er rückt trotzdem nicht mit der Sprache heraus! Er meint es sei der übliche Stress vor den Prüfungen. Dass er noch keine Verabredung für den Abschlussball hat, darüber wollte er gar nicht erst anfangen, so schien es mir!" Carter geht einige Schritte auf ihn zu und beginnt mit ruhiger Stimme zu reden, sie hielt es für unwichtig Severus zu sagen was sie gerade auf dem Flur gehört hatte. 

Sie wollte erst mal mit Draco persönlich reden. „Severus, du musst dich auch mal in seine Lage versetzen. Es ruht momentan eine riesige Last auf ihm." Carter redet unheimlich ruhig auf Severus ein. Sie wollte ihn nicht unnötig aufregen oder ihm das Gefühl geben das er irgendwie nutzlos sei. „Lass ihm etwas Zeit sich zu finden. Er befindet sich gerade an einem wichtigen Wendepunkt in seinem Leben!" Vorsichtig legt sie eine Hand auf seine Schulter und dreht ihn so das sie sich direkt gegenüberstehen und sich direkt in die Augen schauen. Severus schaut sie ernst an doch Carter lächelt vertrauenswürdig. „Ich werde so bald wie möglich mit ihm reden." „Der Junge ist mir manchmal ein echtes Rätsel" kommt es aus Snape hervor. „Hey Severus,.." Carter, deren Hand immer noch auf seiner Schulter liegt, schüttelt ihn ein wenig um ihn scheinbar wach zu rütteln. Sie lacht ihn an „Wie lange kennen wir uns? 25 Jahre? Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, bist du mir noch heute manchmal ein richtiges Rätsel!" Carter könnte schwören das sie ein flüchtiges lächeln sah das kurzfristig seine Lippen umspielte. Erst jetzt war ihr klar wie nah sie Snape stand. Sowohl Psychisch als auch Physisch. Denn gerade merkte sie, dass die beiden sich lange nicht mehr so nah gegenüberstanden. Sie konnte tief in seine klaren, dunklen Augen blicken. Doch als sie das Gefühl hatte, dass ihr Herz in ihre Magengrube fiel, nahm sie ihre Hand von seiner Schulter. Ihn immer noch anschauend machte sie sich über sich selbst Sorgen. Das war eine rein freundschaftlich Berührung. Wieso verwirrte sie diese Aktion so sehr? „Du hast wahrscheinlich recht Ann." Severus unterbricht den Blickkontakt indem er sich wieder zu seinem Schreibtisch begibt und dort wieder Platz nimmt. Carter schaut verwirrt lächelnd zu Boden und wendet sich dann auch wieder dem Tisch zu. 

Sie kratzt sich verlegen am Hinterkopf und lacht ihn an. 

Sie konnte in einem Augenblick so ernst sein wie ein alter Mann und im nächsten so aussehen wie ein kleines Kind, dass gerade etwas angestellt hatte und jetzt peinlich berührt war. Doch ohne es gemerkt zu haben, hatte sich Severus bereits wieder von ihr abgewandt und blätterte wieder in seinen Unterlagen. Ann schaut ihn traurig an, da sie wusste, dass er sie jetzt wahrscheinlich eh kaum noch wahrnahm. „Ich werde dann jetzt mal wieder gehen, ich muss noch meinen Unterricht für Morgen vorbereiten." Sie schaut noch eine Sekunde lang zu Severus, doch der hebt nur kurz seinen Kopf und nickt ihr zu. „Ich bringe dir diese Arbeiten später vorbei damit du das Ganze Korrektur lesen kannst." Mit genervter Miene fügt er hinzu. „Dank dem Ministerium müssen Aufsätze mit eigener Meinung ja jetzt von mindestens zwei Lehrepersonen benotet werden." „Ist Okay!" 

Ann nickt Severus mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln zurück und verlässt dann sein Büro.

Sie begibt sich auf direktem Wege in ihren Klassenraum. Der einzigste Raum in ganz Hogwarts in dem sich vermutlich mehr Muggelsachen befanden als in Carters Büro. Dieser Raum wurde partout von den Slytherins gemieden und da sich in der Nähe und in den umliegenden Fluren nur Klassenräume befanden, die nicht genutzt wurden, sah man dort nur Schüler zu den Muggelkundeunterrichtszeiten. Carter schlenderte gedankenverloren durch die leeren Gänge und als sie an ihrem Schreibtisch in der Klasse ankommt setzt sie sich auf ihren Drehstuhl, lehnt sich zurück und schaut sich in dem hellen Raum um. Sie hatte gar nichts vorzubereiten. Sie wollte einfach bloß dieser Situation entfliehen. Dieser so von ihr gehassten Situation die in letzter Zeit immer häufiger vorkam. Sie verschränkt ihre Arme über ihrem Kopf und denkt an alles Mögliche. An ihre Vergangenheit, ihre Zukunft, was wird wohl irgendwann aus ihr werden? 

Carter ist kurz davor sich mit dem Gedanken abzufinden das sie irgendwann als alte Jungfer enden wird, welche alle Leute hasst die auch nur einen Funken mehr Glück im Leben hatten als sie selbst. Eine alte Frau die mit mürrischem Blick den Kindern und Kindeskindern ihrer ehemaligen Freunde von ihren Abenteuern erzählte. Dass sie den berühmten Harry Potter kennt. Oh ja, das wird bestimmt einmal ihr einziges Ass im Ärmel, wenn sie allen Menschen aufs Auge drückt das sie Potter kennt. Von Selbstmitleid gepeinigt dreht sie den Stuhl mit ihren Füssen immer und immer wieder, so das ihr fasst schlecht wird. 

Ein Gefühl von Ekel kriecht in ihr hoch. Ekel vor sich selbst, dass sie allen Leuten andauernd eine, wie sie fest überzeugt war, schauspielerische Leistung vorgaukelte indem sie vorgab jemand ganz anderes zu sein. Klar, sie war schon nett und freundlich. Es machte ihr Spaß zu Unterrichten und so. Aber ununterbrochen glücklich war sie ganz gewiss nicht. Carter findet, dass sie selbst schon mindestens einen Oskar für ihre Leistungen verdient hätte. 

Aber es gab auch andere hier die einen verdienten, dafür dass sie es schafften ihre Fassade der Zufriedenheit und Richtigkeit aufrecht zu halten. Ann muss sich aufsetzen, der letzte Dreher war zu viel. Ihr war schlecht.

Als es ihr wieder besser geht zieht Sie eine Schublade aus ihrem Schreibtisch heraus und nimmt einen alten Bilderrahmen hervor. Auf dem Bild befinden sich drei junge Männer und eine junge Frau. Sie lachten ausgelassen und trieben ihre Späße. Peter hatte damals dieses Bild gemacht. Im Hintergrund befand sich, klar und deutlich zu sehen, Hogwarts. Peter war zwar einer der schlimmsten Verräter der gesamten Zeitgeschichte, so dachte Ann, doch Fotos konnte er machen wie kein anderer. Sie muss grinsen. Zwei der jungen Männer auf dem Bild, bei denen es sich um James und Sirius handelte, fingen gerade eine riesige Tortenschlacht an. Wo sie die Torten her hatten konnte Ann nicht sehen. Die jüngere Version von sich selbst entdeckte Carter hinter einem Baum im Hintergrund. Sie hatte sich dort mit Remus vor den herumfliegenden Torten versteckt. Sie hatten nie viel Spaß daran sich die Tortenreste wieder aus den Haaren oder sonst wo herauszupulen. Ann stellt das Bild vor sich auf den Tisch und schaut Sirius und James verträumt dabei zu wie sie sich gegenseitig mit Torte zusauten und musste jedes Mal grinsen wenn einer Torte ihr eigentliches Ziel verfehlte und Remus oder die junge Ann Carter irgendwo traf und diese sich dann furchtbar aufregten. 


End file.
